Vamps Suck!
by Babethetacostho
Summary: Jessie Mae and Mayano are new to the whole vampires thing especially since they hate them. What will they do once the two bad boys start noticing them? What exactly are they? Will Hanabusa drink Mayano's blood? Will Jessie Mae and Akatsuki form a blood bond?


**Its my first time doing a vampire knight story, please go easy on me. I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

"Maya, they're coming." Jessie said with a frown, these vampires make the human girls go freaking gaga for them. Jessie Mae stood in front of the gate, her blue eyes sparkling in the sun light, brown wavy hair in a braid to her waist and pale skin almost blending in with her white uniform. She's more innocent out of the two them. Maya put her purple sunglasses over her face and turns to the fans of the night class.

"Why don't yall just go back to your dorm, so I can go sleep?" Maya mumbled crossing her arms over her generous chest with a frown as she gazed upon the crowd of females waiting for the blood suckers who all had the same black uniforms.

"Cool, is she from the night class?" One girl said

"Nah, she's got on regular clothes" Another girl said

"But the brown haired girl has the night class male uniform on, aren't they friends?" Another girl said as they gathered in a circle to discuss it. _Geez, that's_ _reallly annoying_ She thought a grimace on her face as Maya sighed as she felt earth pulse as the dreaded vamps finally came out their cave.

"OKAY! EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Maya screamed, pushing back hoards of girls. They started complaining and began to try to push her back. Big Mistake. Maya grinned as the earth began to shake, causing the girls to scream and yell._ Heh, that'll teach them to mess with me_ She thought, a faint smirk on her lips.

"Maya, stop that!" Jessie whispered with a frown, Maya masked her smirk and the earth went still. The girls ran away as soon as the shaking stopped. Maya giggled,_ that always gets people to leave_ she thought. The brunnett face palmed at Maya's methods of dismissing people.

"Hey where'd the girls go?- Wait, who're they?" A velvet voice said from behind us. _Crap, forgot about them_ Maya thought, another grimace planted upon her face as she spun around to meet a bunch of vampires.

"Ohh, they're pretty, too" A blonde with blue eyes stared at her with a cocky look on his face. _Oh Brother... But he has something to be cocky about he's hot._ _Then again so are all vamps_ Maya thought with a careless shrug and a roll of her red eyes.

"I've never seen them around they must be new" Another blonde said with bright friendly green eyes staring at them with a bright, inviting smile. _He's pretty_ _handsome, too. Boy, vamps are something_ Maya thought, shaking her head. There were a boy and a girl next to him. The guy had dark brown hair and grayish blue eyes. The girl was a pretty little thing with light orange hair and dark blue eyes.

"You two must be the help that will help protect the humans here along with the prefects, am I correct?" A brown haired guy with brown eyes with a fake smile. _Ewww... _Maya thought glancing at her brown haired friend. Fire and Ice meet and Maya gags. Jessie laughs, then shakes her head.

"Hey! Don't be so disrespectful, fool! He's a pureblood!" A girl with a air of 'elegance' to her had brown wavy hair with caremel eyes said with a frown adorning her face. The blue eyed blonde nodded in agreement, while the guy beside him with ginger hair and amber eyes smiled in amusement. They all wore the same white uniform which Maya's best friend also had on. _Man he's tall_ Maya thought, eyeing the ginger haired man warily. She doesn't trust tall people.

"So?" Maya said tapping her foot on the ground, with a frown. The dark brown haired guy's lips twitched in an almost smile, ginger girl's and guy's eyebrow twitched in amusement. _Why am I suppose to care if he's a pure blood?_ Maya thought, with a confused frown. The blue eyed blonde twitched a bit, brown haired vampire gaped at Maya and the pureblood raised his eyebrows. The green eyed blonde frowned worriedly and began looking back and forth between them and his kind.

"Anyway, yes we are, Kuran Kaname is the pureblood, yeah?" Jessie hurriedly probably trying to prevent a fight. The pureblood stepped forward and offered a smile

"I'm Kuran Kaname, nice to make your aquaintance..."

"I'm Jessie Mae but please call me Jessie, nice to meet you too" She said forcing a smile, Maya giggled then quickly covered her mouth._ Her smile is totally_ _fake_ Maya thought, trying to smother her giggles in her hand. The blue eyed blonde's jaw went a little slack. He looked like a fish in Maya's opinion. That of course made her laugh a little louder.

"May we know the rest of your names while my friend calms herself" Maya's best friend says with a smile, at her best friend's silliness.

"I'm Ichijo Takuma, nice to meet you, Jessie-san" The blonde with green eyes said, smiling. _Wow, he's a happy guy_ Maya thought, she stopped laughing and turned serious.

"Shiki Senri" The dark brown haired guy with grayish blue eyes taking out some pocky and eating it. Maya raised an black eyebrow,_ where'd the pocky come_ _from_ she wondered, absentmindly.

"Touya Rima" The ginger girl said with a stiff nod in acknoledgement.

"Souen Ruka, pleased to make your aquaintance" The brown haired girl with caremel eyes said glaring at Maya, a smirk on her face and thought cockily _oh_ _another hater_.

"Kain Akatsuki" The ginger guy said looking bored as his eyes bore into her gorgeous friend's for a moment. _Ohhh, that's going to be fun_ Maya thought, a evil smile gracing her features for a brief moment._ I bet she has a crush on him already_ Maya thought, seeing a scarlet blush coat her best friend's cheeks once she looked away.

"Aidou Hanabusa, at your service" The blonde with blue eyes said bowing with a cocky smile towards them. More or less staring at Maya with a slight challenge in his eyes. His ocean met her chocolate flames, she held her breath, unconsciously as Maya felt herself being drowned in the intense waves that was his glaze. It was them, all alone in his glaze. Her heart began beating irregularly in her chest, like its trying to flee. _Why is this happening?_ Maya thought, faintly.

"Its nice to meet you all" Jessie said, breaking her out of her trance, Maya switched her glaze over to her brunette friend. Her heart began settled down, she ignored a the look the blonde- no Aidou kept sending her. For some reason, Maya felt the urge to turn and continue staring him. She ignored that, too.

"Your name?" Kaname said, fake smile in place turning to Maya. His brown eyes on her and tracing her. She felt disgust roll over her in waves, Maya grimaced inwardly as she frowned on the outside, turning to face the forest.

"Its Maya" She said, walking away feeling the earth welcoming her. She hear them continuing talking, her glaze on the trees in front of her.

"Maya is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" The same velvetly voice said, from behind her. Maya sighed and stopped, _he wants to talk it seems_ she thought. Maya turned around to see the blonde blue eyed guy from before standing in front of her, with a sexy smirk. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of it, she sucked in a breath and thought._ It wouldn't be bad to fuck him, would it? No wait, Jess said no fucking customers... Ugh, he's a player, too. Dang, he would've been an easy hit too. Mannn. Curse Jess and her stupid rules._

"Don't talk to me, you arrogant pansy blood sucker" Maya said in a haughty tone, as she turned and walked away from the surprised vampire. Maya walked away, not feeling anyone coming after her. _Good, I don't need any friends especially since we're only here for the money_ she thought closing her eyes for a brief moment. _Seriously, though fucking vampires was a expirence, I eventually wanted to try. Oh, well maybe if I beg she will let me do him at least once. I bet he'll be the submissive type_ Maya thought, arrogantly smirking. She snorted, those are the types she loves, she loves being in charge.

* * *

With Jessie

Jessie sighed as she watched her best friend walk off, leaving her here with the bastards. _Damn her! That little..._ Jessie thought, internally fuming.

"Jessie-san?" The cheerful vampire called her back with a smile on his gorgeous face. She smiled back politely

"Yes, Takuma-san?" Jessie questioned, as she felt eyes on her. She scanned the vampires most of them were talking about them from what she can hear. Her eyes briefly settled on a pair of amber eyes who watched her calmly yet intensely. Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met, she pretty sure a nice shade of pink stained her pale cheeks. _Kain Akatsuki, huh..._ Jessie thought, faintly.

"Are you and Maya-san alone out here?" The man said smiling innocently, her blue orbs snapped back to him and stared at him warily, a frown marring her beautiful features. _Why would he ask a question like that? Unless..._ Jessie thought, she froze a moment then relaxed as a scent of vanilla sandal wood swirled in the wind...

"Are you gay?" A voice said from behind him, causing him to sharply turn towards the owner of the voice. Maya stood there at the corner of the woods, black hair touching her shoulder in curls, her red eyes staring intensely at the vampire as her russet skin glinted in the sunlight. If he had been a normal human he'd probably hurt his neck from moving too fast. Jessie raised her eyes to meet the big doe eyes of her best friend, a chaste chuckle tumbled from her lips before she could stop herself. Jessie heard Takuma-san sputter to try to redeem himself from the black haired beauty's outburst. Jessie felt a pair of eyes on her again, her eyes ran through the crowd again landing on a pair of amber piercing eyes. Her eyes widen as she saw flickers of surprise in his eyes as he stared at her with a impassive look on his face. _Gosh, he stares a lot. Do people not laugh around him or something?_ Jessie thought as she felt a another annoying flush overtake her cheeks. She adverted her glaze as he continued to stare. Jessie turned to Maya to see her red orbs lighting up with mischief as she watched Jessie with a smirk. The left over blush disappear from Jessie's face as her friend grinned at her as if to say, what happened there, huh? A flash of Mint and roses, that most vampires seem to have in their scent, flew up Jessie's nose

"Maya-san, I assure you that Takuma is not gay" The blonde said as he walked out of the woods that Maya just came from._ Hmm that seems suspicious_ Jessie thought, a faint frown on her lips. His eyes stayed trained on the dark haired girl, as if judging her every move.

"Who was talking to you, Hana-chan? Because I'm pretty sure it wasn't me" Maya responded turning towards him with a 'innocent' smile. Jessie's eyes widen at her friend's tone as the said friend glared at the blonde with a smile only in the way she could do. With Jessie's peripheral vision, she saw him twitch with the name 'Hana-chan' as he glared back at the gorgeous girl. _Ohhh God..._ Jessie thought, warily. A god heavy sigh escaped her lips, as she thought_ this is gonna be a long day_.

* * *

**Chapter 1, DONE! Just a little taste of things to come by the way. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice!**


End file.
